


No.27 Earthquake

by LiGi



Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Earthquakes, Extreme Weather, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Powerful Magic, Whumptober 2020, evil sorcerer, no 27
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiGi/pseuds/LiGi
Summary: Whumptober 2020 no 27 - Earthquakes/Extreme weatherCompanion to no 25 - Merlin fights an evil sorcerer who's trying to hurt Arthur.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053113
Kudos: 40





	No.27 Earthquake

**No. 27 – Earthquake / Extreme weather**

_Companion to no. 25_

A harsh squall of wind and the cracking of thunder swirled through the trees. Arthur’s sword scraped as he pulled it free from its scabbard, brandishing it in front of him as he turned on the spot, looking for the cause of the attack.

The wind whipped grit up into their eyes. Merlin raised his arm, squinting against the buffeting wind. A figure was materialising on the brow of the small hill before them. Merlin pulled his magic up from his core, stamping down on the wailing wind until it was just a breeze, stirring leaves at their feet.

“You!” Arthur shouted. He’d spotted the sorcerer up on the rise.

The man was wearing green robes, a cloak pulled around him and the hood up. He held an intricately carved staff, a flicker of fire lighting the end. He struck the ground with the foot of the staff and a shock wave raced through the earth. Merlin lost his balance and tripped backwards, his head thunking into the floor painfully.

“You’ll rue this day, Arthur Pendragon!” the sorcerer screamed.

Merlin looked up as he felt the other sorcerer’s magic building, it was coiling and gathering in a sphere of force above his head as he amassed it with broad sweeps of his arms. Shaking his head to clear it, Merlin raised his hands but he was too slow.

With another arcing swish of his staff, the sorcerer sent the ball of energy crashing into the ground at Arthur’s feet. The force of it made Merlin’s ears pop and he was flattened back down. He saw Arthur thrown backwards, smacking into a tree and sliding down it.

Dirt and debris rained over Merlin. Coughing, he got to his feet. He glanced over at Arthur, he looked unconscious. Merlin grimaced, turning his gaze on the sorcerer. His lip curled and he shook his head, brows furrowing.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” he said calmly. His whole body hummed with magic. It was filling him as his anger grew. It vibrated down his spine. It wanted to break free.

The sorcerer sneered. “What are you going to do? Servant,” he spat.

Merlin raised his hands, drawing his magic out into his fingertips, he tensed his fingers, formed fists then flung the magic out across the clearing. The air crackled and fire sputtered over the ball of power. The sorcerer’s eyes widened as he threw himself out of the way. The fireball crashed into the tree behind where he had been standing, engulfing it in flames.

“You’re a sorcerer too?”

Merlin raised one eyebrow as the sorcerer gaped at him. But the surprise didn’t last long, a moment later the sorcerer was hurling his own fireball towards Merlin. Merlin waved it away with a jerk of his wrist.

Mist rose from the ground as the other sorcerer lifted his arms to the sides, his fingertips weaving patterns in the air. It rose and thickened, obscuring Merlin’s view, freezing the ground below it and sending chills up Merlin’s legs. He stamped to warm them, letting his magic pull to the surface of his skin and heat it. The mist fizzled and steamed where he touched it.

He whipped his hands around, creating a hot whirlwind to swirl the mist away. It rippled through the clearing, the hissing sound of the water boiling away filling his ears. He let the whirlwind dissipate the mist and gather dirt and leaves before directing it at the other sorcerer, who was sent sprawling, tumbling down the small hill.

At the bottom he leapt to his feet, jabbing his staff towards Merlin, sending a spit of fire lancing out across the clearing. Merlin lifted his hands in front of him, absorbing the power as it hit his palms. He staggered, braced his feet and pushed back against the force trying to knock him down. The sorcerer shouted in anger, swirling his hands around his head again to build another magical sphere.

Merlin crouched, pressed his hands flat to the ground and rammed his magic down into the soil.

“ _Ic þe bebiede þæt þu abifest nu,_ ” he chanted, lifting his hands then slamming them down again.

The earth trembled, quaking underfoot with an ominous rumble. The sorcerer fell, his magical sphere collapsing. He gasped and panted, hands gripping the roiling earth.

“You shouldn’t have hurt Arthur,” Merlin snarled, taking a step forwards.

“You help the Pendragon bastard? You use magic in the heart of Camelot?” the sorcerer shouted, pointing his staff towards Arthur again.

“I’ll do anything to protect my king.”

Merlin threw his hand up to the sky, pulling the clouds over them, feeling the spark of lightning growing and growing until he could drag it down onto the sorcerer. Bolts of lightning, of power, arced down from the clouds, following Merlin’s hand. They struck the sorcerer and he screamed. Screamed and writhed and fell to the ground.

Blinding white light flashed and Merlin threw his arm up to shield his eyes. An explosion of energy ricocheted off the lightning-struck sorcerer, sending a wave of forceful wind gusting outwards. Merlin was knocked to the ground again, his magic simmering in his core.

Everything went silent and still.

Merlin sat up, looking across at the smoking remains of the sorcerer. There was a scuffle behind him and he turned to find Arthur trying to sit up against the tree. He hurried over, happy in the knowledge Arthur was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love any and all comments!


End file.
